SWAT KATS IN TIME PART TWO
by Trekker 77
Summary: After Dark Kat's defeat, Marty and Doc are about to go back to their own time, but the Omega wants revenge on the humans, and will stop at nothing to get it!
1. Chapter 1

SWAT KATS IN TIME- PART TWO

Introduction- Doc and Marty are about to return to their own time after helping Razor and T-bone defeat Dark Kat. But the omega wants his revenge on the two humans for foiling his plans, and he will stop at nothing to get it! Sorry about the long wait folks, I've been busy with other things, but at last the sequal is here!

Chapter 1- The Parade

"Ladies and Gentlekats!" exclaimed Mayor Manx from the podium in front of city hall, "it is my honor today to give the SWAT Kats what they most richly deserve, and that's badges to make them official protectors of Megakat Citaaaaay!"

"Hooooray!" screamed the throng of delighted kats that had gathered on the streets. Both T-bone and Razor blushed as they stood up from their chairs and walked to the podium. On the stage sat a proud Calico Briggs, Professor Hackle, Dr. Greenbox, and two travelers named Marty Mcfly and Doc Brown. The visiting humans had already been introduced to the surprised katizens, who were happy to find out that not all aliens were hostile creatures bent on taking over their planet. In fact, if it hadn't been for Doc, Dark Kat wouldn't be in prison right now. There were several other dignitaries on the podium, including Lieutenant Felina Feral, but her uncle, Commander Ulyssis S. Feral was not present, which was not all that surprising. He hated the SWAT Kats, and thought it was absolutely foolish for the Mayor to make the vigilantie pair official. But the crowd of kats that had gathered for this celebration really didn't care what the stubborn Enforcer leader thought. This was the SWAT Kats day, and as the mayor pinned two special badges to Razor and T-bone's chests, the place erupted in loud cheers. Mayor Manx then held out a paw for the crowd to be silent, as Razor and T-bone each made a statement.

"Well, I uh.. really don't know what to say, er... I'm quite honored to accept this Mr. Mayor.." T-bone managed to blurt out, "What say you buddy?"

"This is way cool.." grinned Razor, as he gave a thumbs up, which caused everybody to scream in delight. "Thanks Mayor, we'll try our best to continue protecting Megkat City, and to kick any omega's tail that threatens it!"

"Kick tail, SWAT Kats!" shouted some kats in the crowd, causing another eruption of cheers.

"Show us who you are under those masks, I want to see your handsome eyes!" shrieked a rather attractive looking she-kat in the front. As the SWAT Kats blushed, Manx said, "Sorry my dear, but the SWAT Kats' identities must remain secret to all of katkind, including myself and Ms. Briggs. We don't want the city's criminals, and especially those accursed omegas to find out who Razor and T-bone are, now do we? The only differance now is that the SWAT Kats are official, and can be called by the Deputy Mayor via her communicator, which, ehem, she has already done in the past without my knowledge..."

Callie just shrugged her shoulders, making everyone laugh, with the exception of commander Feral, who was in his office doing paperwork. He could hear the shouts and screams outside his window, so he stood up in anger and closed it shut as Lieutenant Steele came into the room.

"What is it?" Feral snarled, which made Steele drop the papers he was holding.

"I was j-just going to give you the day's reports, sir.." gulped the lieutenant.

"Fine.." sighed the Commander, "Although I don't suspect there would be much criminal activity today, considering.."

"That there's a parade for the SWAT Kats, yessir, I know how mad you are, I feel the same way.."Steele growled. "But what are we going to do about it?"

"We CAN'T do anything about it.." muttered Feral, "that's the problem! Those SWAT Kats are a pain in my tail! Manx should be impeached for making those hot shots official, but this event will most likely give the mayor another four-year term!Face it Steele, our paws are tied.."

"And what about the two furless aliens, sir?"

"After what they did to help us capture Dark Kat, I hold no hard feelings for them.." Feral muttered. "We'll let them go to whatever planet they're from Steele, and I hope they don't come back..  
but I promise you, those SWAT Kats will make a mistake some day, and I will put them behind bars!"

Back at city hall, the parade was just starting. Manx, the SWAT Kats, Callie, Marty and Doc sat in an open limosine, which made it's way through the throng of kat admirers who were shouting and screaming at the top of their lungs, "WE LOVE YOU SWAT KATS!", especially the she-kats of course. The end of the parade route would be at the Mayor's favorite place, Megakat Springs golf course, where he would be treating the SWAT Kats and the human visiters to dinner at the clubhouse. Doc had already parked the Delorian in the lot outside the grounds, and as soon as dinner was over, he and Marty would be traveling back to their own time, although Razor and T-bone were the only kats who knew that the humans were actually from two million years in the past. But unknown to everybody, a certain evil kat had just escaped prison, with the help of a few of his ninjas, which the Enforcers had failed to capture during the raid of Dark kat's hideout. The evil Omega had another hidaway in the desert outside Megakat City, which was only a mile from Megakat Springs. After watching the parade proceedings, and nearly throwing up, Dark Kat growled to his ninjas, "I want those humans captured, NOW!They will pay for ruining my plans!"

"But sir, the SWAT Kats are with them, we won't have a chance to even get near the aliens!" gulped the lead ninja kat.

"That is why I will create a diversion.." smiled Dark Kat evily. "Manx really loves that golf course of his, too bad it's about to be given a serious makeover, courtesy of one of my ground to air missiles.. Hahahahahahaha!"

"Wow Doc, this is way cool!" exclaimed Marty, as he and the others waved back at the kat spectators, "Jennifer isn't going to believe me, when I tell her where we've been!"

"Then I suggest very strongly that you don't.." replied Emmitt, "She's already been through enough, with all that's happened to her. Actually, nobody should know of this place, except for the two of us, got it?"

"Gotcha doc.." nodded the human teen. Eventually, the throng of kats dissapeared as the limo reach the edge of the city limits. It was just another few miles or so until they reached Megakat Springs. But then, to everybody's absolute horror, a huge explosion could be seen and heard in the direction of the golf course!

"HOLY KATS!" exclaimed T-bone, "What the crud caused that?!"

"I don't know, but step on it, driver!" shouted Mayor Manx.

"Yessir!" he said. When they arrived at Megakat Springs just a few minutes later, they were terrified to see that where there was once a golf course, there was now a huge gaping crater in the ground. The only thing that remained of Megakat Springs was the club house and the parking lot.

"NOOOOO! MY GOLF COURSE!" cried Manx, as tears came out of eyes.

"Mayor, who cares about your stupid golf course!" snapped Callie, "What about the poor kats who were killed in the explosion?"

At that moment, the owner of the clubhouse came running out and said, "Thank goodness you are all safe! Mr. Mayor sir, the golf course was destroyed by a missile, it came out of the desert! Thank goodness nobody was on the course at the time, every kat in town was at the parade!"

"Oh, what a relief.." sighed Ms. Briggs.

"A MISSILE?" gasped Razor, "What kat would use a missile to destroy a golf course?"

"A psycho kat, that's who... like Dark Kat.." growled T-bone.

"But isn't he in prison?" asked a frightened Marty.

"He has the uncanny ability to escape Alkatraz quite easily.." muttered the Deputy Mayor.

"But so soon?" Doc exclaimed, "We just captured him a few days ago!"

"That creep must have had help.." said Razor, "Sorry doc, but you and Marty better go back to your, um, planet right now, I have a bad feeling that he'll want to come after you for stopping his plans to destroy the city."

"That's a very good idea," said Doc, as he shook both Razor and T-bone's paws. "Thanks for everything guys, good luck in recapturing that villain, Marty and I will be on our way.."

"Yeah, you SWAT Kats are the greatest!" exclaimed the human teen, as he high-fived his new kat friends.

After a final goodbye, Marty and Doc raced over to where Doc had parked the Delorian. But as soon as they reached it's location, they immediately stopped dead in their tracks... that's because two armed ninja kats were standing in front of the time vehicle, pointing their laser guns right at Doc and Marty's heads!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Captured!

"Alright aliens, you two are coming with us.." snarled one of the ninjas, as they approached Marty and Doc, "and don't scream out for help to the SWAT Kats, or we'll kill you right now.."

"I think Dark Kat would be quite upset if you did that, don't you think so?" huffed Doc under his breath, as the ninjas forced them over to an awaiting car that the ninjas had hidden behind the clubhouse. "He's the one who wants to kill us, correct?"

"Just shut up, and get in the car.." growled the ninja.

"Don't forget about their spaceship, Dark Kat wants to see how it works.."said his companion.

"Right, put a tow line on it, while I guard these furless freaks.." said the lead ninja.

"Hey, who are you callin' a freak, furball?" Marty huffed.

"Once more peep out of you runt, and I'll rip your eyes out.." snarled the kat ninja, showing his sharp claws, "NOW GET IN THE CAR!"

"Alright, alright.." sighed Doc, as he and Marty quickly got into the back seat of the car. After the other ninja attached the line to the Delorian, Dark kat's minions entered the car, and started to drive their human hostages and the time machine into the desert. The SWAT Kats had no idea that Marty and Doc had just been captured, because they were currently examining the large crater for clues, while the Mayor and Ms. Briggs had gone back to the city to tell Feral what had happened.

"Crud, Dark Kat must have found out that Manx was taking Marty and Doc to the golf course!" T-bone exclaimed, "I'm glad our two human friends went back to their own time, buddy!"

"That's funny, I didn't hear their time machine take off.." pondered Razor, as he looked back twards the clubhouse. "T-bone, I hate to say it, but I think this was just a diversion to keep us occupied, while something even more sinister was going on. I think I'd better activate the remote control on the Turbokat, so we can search the area for our human friends.."

"Remote control?" T-bone said in surprise, "When did you put a remote control device on the Turbokat?"

"Oh, just a week ago.." smiled Razor, "I was going to tell you about it sooner, but then Marty and Doc showed up, and.."

"And you didn't ask me for permission first?" snapped T-bone, "I FLY the Turbokat buddy, not some remote control gizmo!"

"Relax partner, it's just for emergencies only... like when we get a call from Ms. Briggs, and we're away from the hangar. I just press the remote control like this, and the Turbokat comes to us.."

Razor pressed a button on his glovatrix, and in less than five minutes, the SWAT Kat's jet was hovering above them. Razor then pressed another button, and the Turbokat landed softly on the ground next to them.

"You see, no harm done, I've just turned off the remote control, so she's all yours now, buddy.." he smiled.

"Gees, thanks!" gasped T-bone,as they got into the jet, "But please, before you add any more gadgets to the Turbokat, tell me about it first?"

"Alright, don't choke on a hairball.."Razor muttered. Unknown to the SWAT Kats, Marty and Doc were no longer above the surface of the desert. The two ninjas had driven into a secret underground entrance which led directly to Dark Kat's new hideout. The evil omega grinned as his minions brought the two humans out of the car, and forced them to sit on the ground. As his ninjas tied Marty and Doc's hands behind their backs, Dark Kat growled, "So, you thought you could stop my plans, did you? What have you got to say now, humans?"

"You're still as ugly as you were before, jerk.." said Marty, trying very hard not to show how scared he was.

"Ahhh, you are acting quite brave for someone who will soon meet his demise. But not quite yet, though. Doctor Brown, I would like you to show me how your space ship works, since you won't be needing it much longer.."

"Well, um, it is quite a complicated piece of machinery, Dark Kat.." said Emmitt, "It might take several hours for me to explain everything.."

"I don't need you to describe every bolt and nut, doctor!" snapped the omega, "Just tell me how to operate it!"

"But, um, what do you really need a space ship for?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Certainly you must use some sort of advanced alien weaponry, am I correct, doctor?" smirked Dark Kat, "Something that can wipe Megakat City off the face of this planet, perhaps?"

"Actually, no.." replied the human scientist, "Marty and I have no weapons on our vessel, we're merely explorers. Yes, we do use plutonium to power the vessel, but that's all it's used for, to break through the galactic boundaries."

Looking directly at Doctor Brown, Dark Kat's beady red eyes glowed in hate, as he snarled, "You are hiding something from me doctor, I can sense it in the tone of your voice. Did you know that we kats have a special sense that can tell us if someone isn't telling us the complete truth? Now out with it doctor, what is it about that ship of yours that you're not telling me!"

"Doc, don't!" gasped Marty, looking right at his friend, "Don't tell him a thing! I'd rather he'd kill the both of us!"

"Marty, it's no use, even if Dark Kat kills us, he'll discover the secret of the Delorian as soon as he examines the inside of it. I'm afraid we have no other choice but to tell him what it really is.."

"OH?" the Omega said in surprise, "Do tell me, what is it, more than just a spaceship I gather.."

"Yes... it's a time machine..." sighed Doc Brown. "Marty and I are actually from this world, we've traveled here from two million years in the past.."

Dark Kat's eyes went wide in surprise, after which he said, "Soooo, you humans used to rule here, hm? But then what happened to your species?"

"I really don't have a clue.." Emmitt said, "But because of the green tint of the sky, where it used to be blue two million years ago, I surmize that some sort of nuclear catastrophe occured. Look, haven't I said enough to you already Dark Kat? You have no use for my time vehicle, so just let us go so we can go back to our own time!"

"Nooo.." replied the Omega, with an evil grin on his face, "I want you to show me how to travel through time, Dr. Brown... so I can destroy Megakat City before the SWAT Kats even existed! Hahahahahaha!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Dark Kat City

Note: Author's warning! There will be two major charachter deaths in this chapter, but I promise you that it's ALL PART OF THE PLOT, so please don't flame me for killing off your favorite charachters, ok? Ho boy, I still think I'm going to hear it from you guys, but no matter, on with the story!Again, this might disturb some of you, so be prepared.

Dr. Emmitt Brown, who realized just how insane Dark Kat really was, huffed, "Now why would I help an obviously dimented individual such as yourself in destroying a city? I admit it's not my city, but katkind deserves to live in peace, without monsters like you threatening it.. isn't that right, Marty?"

"You got that right doc, "nodded the teenager, "So we won't help you Dark Crud, and that's final!"

Seething with rage, the omega pulled a laser gun out of his cloak, and pointing it at Emmitt, he growled, "You will assist me, or die! Now show me how your time machine works!"

"No.." replied Dr. Brown in defiance, "Go ahead, kill me, I won't help you destroy Megakat City.."

"As you wish.." Dark Kat muttered, after which he fired his laser gun at Emmitt at point blank range. To Marty's horror, his friend was dead before the scientist could mutter another word, because the laser blast went right through Dr. Brown's heart, killing him instantly.

"Nooooo!" screamed Marty in terror, "Dark Kat, you bastard!"

" Oh,be quiet!" the omega replied, shooting poor Marty in the head seconds later. "I really didn't need your help to figure out how to use the time machine, because I happen to be a genius! Ninjas, throw these two worthless carcasses into the desert! Once I figure out how the time device works, I will use it to go back into the past before those meddling SWAT Kats even existed!"

High above the surface of the desert, the SWAT Kats were looking for any signs of their friends' time vehicle, unaware of the horrible thing that had just occured to Marty Mcfly and Dr. Emmitt Brown. But then they saw what appeared to be a car coming out of the ground itself, and then moments later, the vehicle stopped, and two ninja kats got out of it. The ninjas then pulled what looked like two bodies out of the back seat of the car, and tossed them with ease onto the ground. Quickly, the ninjas got back into the car and drove back into the underground lair. Immediately, T-bone landed the Turbokat, but by this time,the ninja car had dissapeared. When the SWAT Kats jumped out, and ran over to where the bodies had been dumped, they knew exactly who they were.

"No, Marty, Doc!" gasped Razor, falling to his knees. "Crud, we're too late, that creep Dark Kat murdered them in cold blood!"

"I knew that monster wanted revenge on Marty and Doc, but that miserable sicko has gone too far this time!" T-bone growled,clenching his paws in anger. "Dark Kat's hideout is obviously under the sand, so I say we destroy it and that killer right now!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Razor added,"But first,let's give Marty and Doc a proper buriel, they didn't deserve to die like that.."

Digging two holes in the ground, the SWAT kats placed their time traveling human friends in them, and covered the holes with sand. After a moment of silence, T-bone growled, "Ready to kick Dark Kat's tail permanently this time, buddy?"

"You bet I am..." Razor replied, "He's as good as dead, as far as I'm concerned.."

When the SWAT Kats were in the air again, T-bone hovered the Turbokat right above where they had just seen the ninja car vanish. Using his dimentional radar, Razor got a bead on Dk's supposed hideout, which was some 30 feet below the sand.

"Eat drill bit missiles, you miserable psycho!" the SWAT Kat gunner announced. Razor was just about to pull the trigger, but then an alarm sounded on T-bone's panel.

"Incoming heat seeker!" he exclaimed. Quickly, he maneuvered the Turbokat out of the way as the missile singed the left wing. The heat seeker immediately spun around and headed right for the Turbokat again, to which T-bone gasped, "Crud, not again, Dark Kat must have spotted us!"

"Obviously.." Razor muttered, "Alright, same thing as we did before, we'll use one of our own missiles to lure the heat seeker away!"

"Got it!" T-bone replied, putting the jet at full throttle. After avoiding the heat seeker again, again, and again, he gave Razor the signal, and the gunner fired a banshee missile behind them. The heat seeker was immediately drawn to it, and both missiles exploded in a ball of flames.

"BINGO!" Razor shouted. "Now for Dark Crud!" He was just about to get a bead on the hideout again, when a voice came over the radio.

"This is Commander Feral! Don't come any closer, whoever you are!We have more heat seekers where that one came from! Tell Dark Kat we will not submit to him any longer!"

"COMMANDER FERAL?" gasped T-bone, "Where the crud did you come from?"

"Who are you?" Ulyssis replied,"An agent of Dark kats'? We noticed that you are a very good pilot to outmaneuver that missile, but like I just said, we will not submit to Dark Kat's tyranny!"

"Us, agents of Dark Kat?" Razor exclaimed, "Feral, are you out of your mind? We're the SWAT Kats, why would we side with that monster!"

"You're who?" Feral asked in confusion.

"THE SWAT KATS!" snapped T-bone, "You hate our guts, remember?"

"I don't know who you are at all.." said the Commander, "But if you hate Dark Kat just as much as the resistance does, you are more than welcome to assist our cause. Land your jet, two of us will come out to greet you.."

"Uhh, alright, thanks.." said Razor, "Just don't fire any more heat seekers at us, ok?"

"You have my word as an Enforcer, friend.."came the reply.

When the radio shut off, T-bone said, "Buddy, was I hearing things, or did Feral just call you his friend?!"

"Yeah, he did..." sighed Razor. "I don't know what's going on here partner, but I have a feeling that we're about to find out.."

Once the Turbokat landed, two kats in tattered Enforcer uniforms came out of a secret entrance. One of the kats T-bone instantly recognized as Lieutenant Steele. The other one was Feral's niece, lieutenant Felina Feral.

"Come inside, quickly, Dark Kat's spy drones are everywhere.." said Steele, as he ushered the Swat kats tward the underground entrance.

"SPY DRONES?" gasped T-bone, "But what about our jet?"

"We'll use our radar to camouflage it.." stated Felina, as they walk down a long flight of stairs underground. "You two are safe now, this bunker is the resistance's most highly guarded secret, if Dark Kat ever discovered it, our cause would be doomed..."

"What cause?" Razor asked her, "Lieutenant, can you PLEASE explain what's going on here?"

"We would like to ask you the same thing, strangers.." stated a familiar she-kat's voice. The Swat kats looked, and there, standing next to Commander Feral himself was Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs, Professor Hackle, and Dr. Abigail Sinian.A number of other kats in tattered clothes, including Anne Gora of Katseye news, stood behind them. Razor and T-bone were getting very odd and confused looks by everyone, and there was nothing but silence for a few moments, when T-bone finally said, "Ok, I give up, what's the joke?"

"JOKE?" snapped Callie, who went right up to T-bone, and slapped him in the face with her paw, "Look mister, I don't know who the hell you are, but this is not a joking matter! Did Dark Kat pay you to spy on us?"

Shocked beyond words, T-bone took a step backwards, and gasped, "No, I swear he didn't! Kats alive, what has come over you Deputy Mayor? I'm T-bone, and he's Razor, don't you know who we are?"

"I'm the acting mayor now, you ignoramous, Manx has been dead for three years, or haven't you realized that by now?" Callie growled. "As for the two of you, I've never met you before in my entire life.."

"WHAT?" Razor gasped. "How about you Professor? Dr. Sinian? Ms. Gora? Do ANY of you know who we are?"

"You are complete strangers to us, my friends.." sighed Hackle. "Pardon Ms. Briggs for slapping you like that, she's just on edge, just as we all have been these past five years..."

"Yeah, sorry about that, sir.." muttered Callie, who stepped forward and offered her paw to T-bone, "Will you except my apology?"

"Sure thing Deputy.. I mean Ms. Mayor, no hard feelings.." said T-bone, kissing her hand softly, which caused Callie to blush, "I didn't know you had such strength. But can somebody tell us what this is all about? Last thing we knew was that Dark Kat murdered Marty and Doc, and we were about to blow up his hideout, which we thought THIS was, before you shot that heat seeker at us!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, friend.." replied Commander Feral, "Dark Kat destroyed Megakat City with a nuclear bomb five years ago, we've been using this as our base since then. Who are Marty and doc?"

"OH CRUD...", snarled Razor, "Buddy, I think I know what happened. After DK murdered our friends, he used their time machine to go back into the past five years... when we were still in the Enforcers!"

"Holy Kats!" gulped T-bone, "Commander, um, tell me, do you know two kats by the names of Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson?"

"Of course.." sighed Feral, "They were my top lieutenants in the Enforcers, although Chance was a bit of a hot shot. He and Jake were both killed instantly when Dark Kat's bomb hit Enforcer Headquarters. Why, are you relatives of theirs?"

"No.." said Razor, who felt sick to his stomach, as he took off his mask, "We are them.."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Alternate Timeline

Staring in absolute disbelief at Jake, Feral then gazed over at Chance, who had also taken off his mask, and said, "But it's not possible, I saw both of your shattered bodies when we searched for survivors after the bomb blast! Fortunately, I, Ms. Briggs, the Mayor and some of the other kats you see here were in a meeting at city hall, but the resulting explosion ripped nearly half the city apart! Since Enforcer Headquarters was destroyed, I had no weapons, tanks or planes to stop Dark Kat, who soon afterwards invaded the city with robotic drones,and his army of ninjas! That monster turned our beloved city into his own personal fortress, and put katkind into slavery! As of this moment, only the kats you see here have been able to escape Dark Kat's reign of terror. We've called other friendly cities to help us, but they don't want to even get near Dark Kat City, it's impenetrable!"

"Crud, Dark Kat city, how creepy is that.." growled Chance in disgust, "Jake, if our past selves our dead, then how come we still exist, huh?"

"Call me crazy buddy, but we must be caught up in some sort of temporal loop, where physics don't apply.."

"Say again?" Chance replied, "And in a language I can understand.."

"Sorry, we're in a timeline that's alternate to us, but reality for the rest of katkind. As soon as Dark Kat went back into the past and destroyed the city, he altered katkind's history. That creep doesn't care, I know, but if we're going to save our race from extinction, we'll have to go back in the past before the damage occured.."

"Excuse me.. Jake is it?" said professor Hackle, "I am a kat of science, and have studied physics a great deal. How was Dark Kat able to travel back in time, with some sort of device?"

"Yes, but he didn't build it, two intelligent people from our world's distant past created the time machine.. it was actually made into a futuristic looking car that Doc Brown called a Delorian. He and his young companion, Marty Mcfly, were murdered by Dark Kat, who then used their time machine to go back five years into the past... before we became SWAT Kats."

"SWAT Kats, hmmm?" smiled Commander Feral, "I like the sound of that... Were you two members of an elite Enforcer Unit that I created?"

"No, not exactly.." sighed Chance, "We were vigilanties, and you couldn't stand us one bit.."

"Oh, really, that's too bad, we could use a bit of vigilanteism right now.." shrugged Ulyssis.

"Somehow, I kinda like this version of Feral better than ours,buddy.." smiled Jake, "But this alternate reality is still wrong, and we have to put it back the way it used to be, when Megakat City still existed!"

"And just how do you propose that we do that?" sighed Chance, "Dark Kat has the time machine!"

"Simple, we use my dimentional radar, just as soon as Feral's people help us bring the Turbokat inside.."

"Of course, by all means!" nodded Ulyssis, "Steele, you and the others see to it!"

"Yessir!" said the Commander's second.

"Would you two like something to eat?" asked Dr. Sinian, looking at Jake and Chance," Dark Kat polluted most of the waterways, but there's a fresh underground stream nearby that has enough fish in it to sustain our group.."

"Thank you, you are most kind.." Jake smiled back, causing Abi to blush. Chance glanced over at Callie, who looked just as pretty as ever, and said, "Care to have some food with me, Ms. Briggs? I'd like to get back on better terms with you after that slapping incident.."

"Sure.." shrugged Callie, as they all walked into the make-shift lunchroom, "But don't get any ideas in your head Chance, just so you know, I'm taken.."

"W-what?" he gulped, "But who.."

Putting her arm around Ulyssis waist, Callie said,"Commander Feral and I have been married for two years now, although it's not official, since Dark Kat burned down all the city's churches. Tell me something Chance.. in your timeline.. are Ulyssis and I still together?"

Feeling a huge lump in his throat, Chance managed to spurt out, "Er, I really don't know the answer to that, Ms. Briggs... both of you still worked together, but I didn't know if you were married or not.."

"Oh.." said Callie, "No matter, I'm sure our love will still exist, no matter what happens, right Ulyssis?"

"I know it will, dearest Calico..",replied Commander Feral, as he kissed her softly on the cheek, which caused Chance's insides to churn. Jake saw the stunned look on his friends face, so he quickly pulled him over to the side, and whispered, "Buddy, I know what you are thinking, but let it go, alright? This is not our reality, remember?"

"Yeah, I know.." sighed Chance, although his heart was breaking. Once the meal was over, Jake said, "Ok, when was the exact date that Dark Kat dropped the bomb on Megakat City?"

"I can hardly forget it.." growled Feral "Today, exactly five years ago..."

"Ok, then all we have to do is go back five years and one day, before that creep obliterated the city, right Jake?"Chance replied.

"We could do that, but then Marty and Doc would still be dead.." sighed his friend, "And who knows what their deaths might have caused to their own timeline, buddy. No, we'll have to go back further into the past, two million years, before they decided to come to our timeline. If we warn Doc and Marty not to visit Megakat City, then Dark Kat won't have their time machine to alter katkind's history."

"Go back to when humans still existed?" Chance gasped, "But they'll be scared to death of us!"

"Maybe, but it's the only way to save our species, partner.." Jake said. "I just need your help, Professor Hackle, to construct our own time device. I studied the interior of Doc Brown's Delorian awhile back, and have a good idea of how to get started."

"I would be glad to help!" exclaimed Hackle with a smile.

"As would we all.." said Feral, patting Jake on the shoulder, "Our very survival is at stake.."

"Then let's get started right away,", Jake nodded, standing up,"Professor, the first thing we have to do is make something doc called a flux capaciter.."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Making Plans

Taking a slip of paper out of his pocket, Jake unfolded it, and handed it to Professor Hackle.

"Here, I've made a schematic drawing of the flux capaciter, along with all of the specifications.." he said, "I made this right after Doc Brown showed me the interior of the Delorian, I was hoping to use it some day to attach to the Turbokat, just in case the Pastmaster decided to send us back to the Dark Ages again.."

"The Pastmaster, who's that?" asked a confused Callie.

"You don't know?" exclaimed Chance, "But he's already tried to take Megakat City back to the Dark Ages!"

"In our own timeline yes, buddy.." Jake sighed, "But since Dark Kat has taken over in this reality, none of the other villains ever appeared, or they all died in the bomb blast. The Pastmaster, or what's left of his remains in that coffin that was discovered, were most likely incinerated. But getting back to the capaciter, it'll take the two of us at least a few days to build it, and all the other components, such as the main power generator, which Doc called Mr. Fusion. But it needs plutonium to generate the amount of electricity needed to break the time barrier."

"Plutonium?" exclaimed Hackle, "I'm sorry boy, but we don't have any of that here, the only place you might find it is deep inside Dark Kat City.."

"CRUD.." snarled Chance, "I had a feeling we would have to go there sooner or later.."

"We don't have a choice, buddy.." sighed Jake, "Our future depends on us getting that plutonium, and traveling back to the distant past. Come on professor, let's get started, we've got a lot to do.."

Meanwhile, inside his impenetrable city fortress, Dark Kat was wringing his claws together in frustration, because he still hadn't caught and killed Commander Feral, Mayor Calico Briggs, and a number of other kats who had escaped his spy drones. The evil omega, after traveling back to the past five years, had decided to first destroy the Enforcer Building, and since there were no SWAT Kats to stop him, Dark Kat had succeeded with ease. Unfortunately, Commander Feral himself was not in the building at the time, but many of his lieutenants were, including two named Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong. Dark Kat had grinned evily after seeing their shattered bodies on television, and they both had a striking resemblance to Razor and T-bone.

"Those two must be the SWAT Kats, but not any longer!" DK had laughed to himself at the time. Now, some five years later, Feral was still missing, along with Mayor Briggs, who had assumed the role after one of Dark Kat's ninjas had captured Mayor Manx. The pudgy kat had quivered in fear as he was brought before the omega, who uncerimoniously shot the Mayor in the head, and had his ninjas throw the remains in the polluted waters of Megakat Bay. But now, a resistance movement had started, and Dark Kat wanted it crushed before it became a serious threat to his power. The omega's thoughts were interrupted, as his lead ninja came into his chambers with some news.

"Sir, I believe we've discovered an important clue as to where the resistance may be hiding.."said the ninja, "One of our drones detected the remains of a missile in the Megakat desert, and it has an Enforcer marking on it.."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Dark Kat, "That means Commander Feral must be leading the resistance movement, and their base is in the desert somewhere, most likely underground! Ready my Fear Ship and your squadran commander, we'll wipe them out before nightfall!"

Back at the Resistance bunker, Professor Hackle was showing Jake his makeshift weapons laboratory. Smiling, Jake said, "Just like the Hackle from my timeline, you're still one intelligent kat, Professor.."

"I do my best.." sighed the aging kat, "It's such a shame that I had to forgo my dreams of helping katkind, and build bombs and other weapons again.."

"Don't feel bad professor, if it wasn't for the weapons you've built, we would have been destroyed by Dark Kat by now.." muttered Commander Feral. Jake and Prof. Hackle started to begin working on the flux capaciter, while Chance and Ulyssis returned to the main area of the base. Lieutenant Steele's troops had brought the Turbokat inside the hangar, and staring at the sleek jet in awe, Feral exclaimed, "Kats alive, I've never seen anything like it! How fast does it go?"

"Moch three, plus we have an attachment on the back, our speed of heat engines, which can launch the Turbokat into space.." said Chance proudly.

"Incredible!" gasped Felina, "But what did you and Jake have to go into space for?"

"Um, in our timeline, our world was invaded by alien pirates who tried to steal our water. It's a long story.."

"I'll bet.." replied Commander Feral, "You and your partner are just as brave as you're dead counterparts, I just wish my Jake and Chance were still here to help the resistance."

"Commander, when we SWAT Kats succeed, this horrible nightmare of Dark Kat destroying Megakat City won't ever take place.." Chance growled, clenching his paws, "You can count on it!"

But unknown to him, and the rest of the resistance, Dark Kat and his ninja forces were approaching the bunker, armed to the teeth with weapons to blow the place sky high!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Dark Kat's demise

Unaware that the evil omega and his forces were closing in on the resistance' base, Jake continued to work on the flux capaciter with professor Hackle. The elderly kat had an enormous amount of materials at his disposal, but what Jake needed for the capaciter and the other components to work was something that Hackle did not have, and that was plutonium.

"Doc Brown used just one case to power his time car, but for the Turbokat, we'll need plenty more than that..", he said.

"Pumadyne industries still exists, Dark Kat is using it to build a nuclear rocket to destroy another city, Lynxville, according to reports from our inside operatives.." sighed the Professor.

"Crud, that's where my cousin lives!" snarled Chance, "Jake, we've got to stop that mad kat now!"

"I hear ya partner.." Jake replied, "Once we make the time components, and attach them to our jet, we'll go into Dark Kat City, and nab that plutonium before Dark Kat can use it in his rocket. And thanks to the materials you have professor, we should have the components done in a lot shorter time than I originally thought.."

"I'm glad to help, my boy.." smiled Hackle, as he handed Jake a screwdriver, "I just hope we have time to save Lynxville from destruction..'

Suddenly, an alarm inside the base went off, startling Jake, Chance, and the professor. Commander Feral immediately came into the lab, and shouted, "Get into your jet, and evacuate now, that monster Dark Kat has discovered us!"

"What, but how?" Chance gasped.

"His spy drones found what was left of the missile we shot at you.." Feral growled, "Damn, if we hadn't thought you were the enemy, that villain would have never found us! Our radar has detected his Fear Ship and a dozen ninja fighters, they'll be on top of us in less than five minutes!"

"Crud.." snarled Chance, "But Jake and the Professor haven't finished making the components yet!"

"It will have to wait for the moment.." Jake said, "Let's do what we do best buddy, and show Dark Kat that he can't kill us off so easily!"

"Right, let's kick that creep's tail!" exclaimed Chance, as they ran to the Turbokat. High above in his Fear Ship, Dark Kat had used his own radar to locate the exact location of the resistance's base. His jet was well equipped with many types of missiles, but the one he wanted to use was one that was tipped with a nuclear warhead. Smiling evily, Dk growled, "Farewell Commander Feral, you may have escaped my wrath for five years, but now you will pay the ultimate price for defying me!"

The Omega was just about to launch the missile, but then a shout came over the radio from his lead ninja's jet.

"Incoming fighter approaching at supersonic speed, Dark Kat!"

"What?" said the villain in surprise. Looking at his moniter, the Omega could not believe what he was seeing.. a black and red fighter jet called the Turbokat!

"THE SWAT KATS?!", Dark Kat gasped, "No, it's not possible, I destroyed them five years ago!"

"Remember us?" came a snarly voice over the radio, "This is T-bone, we've come to settle a score with you, creep!"

"Yeah, you killed our friends Marty and Doc, and now you're gonna pay!" Razor added, "With a banshee missile right into your engine!"

Panicking, Dark Kat switched on the Fear Ship's shielding, but to no avail. The Turbokat's gunner had already fired the screaming missile, whose sounds cut through the shield like a knife through butter. When it impacted into Dk's jet engine, the omega lost all control of his plane.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted the villain one last time, as his fear ship exploded into a ball of flames. The explosion caused the nuclear missile to go off as well, which incinerated the ninjas planes in seconds. Quickly, Chance turned the Turbokat around, and rocketed away from the area before it was incinerated as well.

"Whew, that was a close one, buddy!" exclaimed Jake, "Dk must have had a nuclear warhead on his jet, we could have been fried to a crisp!"

"Yeah, but instead that villain bit the dust for good!" grinned Chance, who then picked up a radio signal coming from Commander Feral.

"Kats alive, you did it, this is the greatest day in katkind's history!" Feral shouted. There were shouts of jubilation from the others inside the base, and when the SWAT Kats returned to the underground bunker a few minutes later, they were given a standing ovation. Both Jake and Chance were given hugs and hearty handshakes by all the resistance kats, after which Mayor Briggs said, "Please, stay with us, and help us rebuild Megakat City the way it used to be, you are katkind's greatest heroes.."

"We're sorry, Ms. Briggs," Jake sighed, "But this alternate timeline should have never occured in the first place. Chance and I must go back to our world's distant history, so Megakat City will never be destroyed by Dark Kat."

"I agree with him, Callie.." nodded Ulyssis. "Many more lives will be saved that way, including former Mayor Manx, even though he was a pudgy little coward.."

"Now, don't talk that way about the dead, commander.." replied Hackle, waving a finger at him, "let's get back to work Jake, then you can be on your way to retrieve the plutonium."

OK, ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO, BUT THEN I'M GOING TO START A SEQUAL, WHERE THE SWAT KATS GO TO HUMAN TIMES!


	7. Chapter 7

OK, THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT, BUT IT'S JUST A PRELUDE TO THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF MY SWAT KATS IN TIME SERIES! THANKS ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!

As Chance was helping Jake install the time components to the Turbokat, he said, "You realize buddy that if we're successful, and restore our own timeline, Dark Kat will still be alive.."

"Yes I do,but don't tell that to the kats of this timeline, alright?" Jake whispered, as Commander Feral came into the hangar with Mayor Briggs and Professor Hackle.

"Good news, you two.." smiled Feral, "Once the katizens being held prisoner in Dark Kat city heard about the omega's death, they rose up against all of the ninja kats. My good friend Dr. Greenbox is now back in charge at Pumadyne industries, so you'll have no trouble getting the plutonium you'll need to operate your time ship."

"Cool, then let's head out buddy," Chance replied, looking at Jake, "Is everything all set?"

"Yep, we got everything installed, but unlike Doc's Delorean, we'll have to go a lot faster than 88 miles per hour to break the time barrier.." Jake said, "We'll have to use the speed of heat engines to blast the Turbokat into space."

As the SWAT Kats hopped into the Turbokat, Callie shouted, "Good luck to both of you brave kats, it was an honor to meet you!"

"You're quite welcome Ms. Briggs..." Chance replied, "Thanks again Commander Feral, I wish we could stay, but we have a future to save in the past!"

"Do us proud, SWAT Kats!" nodded Feral, who then back away with the others as the sleek jet took off, and bolted into the sky. Putting her arm around her husband, Callie sighed, "I hope they restore Megakat City to what it once was, Ulyssis.."

"I hope so too, my dear.." sighed Feral, kissing her cheek. Ten minutes later, Jake and Chance arrived at Dark Kat City, and saw just how sinister it looked. Feral had described it in detail to them earlier, but up close, it looked even worse. Dark Kat's fortress city looked like something out of a horror movie, with a high solid steel wall going around the entire length of it. Pumadyne Industries was located in the same area as before, and as soon as the Jake and Chance landed on the roof, they were immediately greeted by Dr. Greenbox, and several of his colleagues.

"Ahh, you two must be these SWAT Kats who killed that monster Dark Kat!" exclaimed the scientist, as he gladly shook their paws, "Commander Feral told me that you needed plutonium to travel into time, and although I thought he was pulling my tail at first, by the tone of his voice, I knew Ulyssis was serious.."

"It's the truth doc, Dark Kat stole a time machine, and went back into the past to blow up Megakat City before the two of us became SWAT Kats.." said Jake. "So we need to go way back into the past ourselves so DK doesn't get his paws on that time machine.."

"Take as much plutonium that you need, then.." nodded Dr. Greenbox, "It's in the storage room right below us.."

"Thanks, we appeciate it.." said Chance. Less than an hour later, He and Jake had the plutonium on board, and were ready to travel into time...

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
